ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Toby Fox's Undertale (Disney animated film)/Transcript/4
3 - Previous - Next - 5 (Frisk and Papyrus walking together in the waterfalls, until when Papyrus phone is ringing) PAPYRUS: OH I GOT A CALL, HOLD ON A SEC FRISK. FRISK: Sure take your time. (Papyrus is calling that it was Undyne that she need to see him then she hung up) PAPYRUS: SO SORRY ABOUT IT FRISK, MAYBE.. YOU COULD GO TO THE BOTTOM THAT YOU CAN GET TO HOTLANDS. FRISK: You're going somewhere? PAPYRUS: WHY YES, UNDYNE IS WANT TO SEE ME IN TIME. FRISK: Well... alright then, you can tell her that I was your new friend and she can be too that Undyne will give a chance. PAPYRUS: GREAT IDEA FRISK! SO I'LL SEE YOU SOMETIMES. (Papyrus walk the other path as Frisk going to the path where he told her that it will lead to Hotlands, until a kid voice of a monster is hiding in the tall grass) ???: Hey there buddy, are you wanted to see Undyne? FRISK: Well I don't know, but plus who are you? MONSTER KID: Oh right, sorry about that. (he jumped out off the grass revealing he was an kid monster with yellow and brown stripe shirt but without any arms) The name is Monster Kid, what is your name? FRISK: My name is Frisk. MONSTER KID: Frisk huh? Awesome name and it was very nice to meet you for the first time. I heard that Undyne was used to live in the waterfalls. FRISK: True because Papyrus told me about her, so maybe I really need your help. MONSTER KID: Sure thing, I can do an help for someone is very important. FRISK: Would that be very helpful that you can take me to Hotlands? I'm sorta lost. MONSTER KID: Hotlands? Got it, follow me that I can get to the place in time... (he got distracted when Undyne arrived at the top of the cliff) Oh my goodness! It's Undy... (Frisk quickly cover Monster Kid's mouth without Undyne notice) FRISK: (whispering) Shh... we don't let her notice about me. MONSTER KID: (muffed) Oh right, sorry about that! (The camera pans up to Undyne is waiting for Papyrus) UNDYNE: Where is Papyrus, he could be here in the right time... PAPYRUS: HI UNDYNE, SORRY I'M LATE BECAUSE I HAVE ERRANDS TO DO. SO REGARDING ABOUT THE HUMAN EARLY. UNDYNE: So tell me, did you used of your traps? PAPYRUS: YEP, MY TRAPS ARE WORKING VERY WELL. UNDYNE: Great! So did you capture that human? PAPYRUS: AHH...... (nervous) NO. UNDYNE: (shocked and angry) WHAT?!? PAPYRUS: LOOK! I TIRED UNDYNE, I REALLY TRIED TO CAPTURE THE HUMAN. BUT THERE'S SOMETHING I NEED TO SAY ABOUT THAT HUMAN... UNDYNE: (sighs) Look Papyrus, the human was responsible for destroying all monsters hopes and dreams and as the king is order us to kill it or take it to him that he will get the last human SOUL then we will be free from that prison. PAPYRUS: I REALLY UNDERSTAND, BUT... UNDYNE: No buts, if you thinking about not hurt at the human... Maybe the royal guard isn't for you. PAPYRUS: I... ALRIGHT UNDYNE... I WILL... I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT. UNDYNE: Ahh that's alright, so make sure if you capture the human you will soon to be the member of the royal guard. Now hop to it. (Papyrus walks off, as Frisk and Monster Kid is walk very slowly in the tall grass when a crack sound as Undyne notice it as she summon her magical spear looking at the tall grass but nothing moved so Undyne walks off. Frisk and Monster Kid walk off the tall grass) FRISK: That was so close. MONSTER KID: Me too, and did you see that? Undyne saw us, well not really see us but that was SO awesome! FRISK: Well, at least I was didn't got spotted or I become as dead meat. MONSTER KID: Aww don't you worry about Undyne, so maybe I can take... (Frisk's phone was ringing, it was Papyrus who was calling) PAPYRUS: GREETINGS FRISK! FRISK: Papyrus, how did you call at my phone? PAPYRUS: WHY IT'S VERY SIMPLE, I HAD TO WROTE ALL THE PHONE NUMBERS THAT I CAN CALL YOU. MONSTER KID: Wait a sec... Papyrus? The royal guard that he was training, Wow! That's the twice of awesome! PAPYRUS: SO FRISK, I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU. YOU BETTER MAKE SURE THAT UNDYNE WILL NOT SPOTTED YOU, SO IF YOU SAW HER YOU... BETTER RUN AWAY FROM HER VISION THEN YOU WILL BE SAFE. FRISK: Alright then, so what's is that weird spear that Undyne used it like some sort of magic? PAPYRUS: THAT IS CORRECT FRISK, SHE USED TO CALL IT AS "SPEARS" THOSE THINGS ARE VERY FAST THAT IT WILL EASILY GET VERY SPIKY IF YOU TOUCHED IT. SO MAKE SURE YOU AND THAT... KID REACH TO HOTLANDS, I'LL SEE YOU WHEN YOU CALLED THAT YOU HAVE REACH THERE. FRISK: Got it, so what are you going to do about Undyne? PAPYRUS: I HAVE TO THINK OF HOW AM I GOING TO IMPRESS HER THAT SHE WON'T HURT YOU ANYMORE. SEE YA! (hangs up) MONSTER KID: So, are you ready that we can reach to Hotlands Frisk? FRISK: Well then, let's do it! (Frisk and Monster Kid walk together throughout the waterfalls when they saw the two tunnels) FRISK: Well... which way? MONSTER KID: Umm... I don't know, but it was really hard of which one which. FRISK: Maybe you can go to the left, then I go to the right. I'll see you when we meet again. MONSTER KID: Okay then, good luck Frisk. And be very careful! (Frisk and Monster Kid split up to the tunnels, as Frisk walking by herself when she saw a strange looking flowers that was blue in the bright blue lake. As she walk thorough the flowers to reach the other tunnel when the voice is heard but it didn't talk to Frisk but someone) ECHO FLOWER (MALE #1): Why did the humans attack? They had nothing to fear, it would take the SOUL of nearly every monster just to equal the power of one human SOUL. ECHO FLOWER (FEMALE #1): But they have one weakness. The strength of the human soul let's it persist outside the body, even after death. If a monster defeats a human, they can take it's SOUL. A monster with a human SOUL would have... Unfathomable power. ECHO FLOWER (FEMALE #2): The power of take their SOULS. This is the power the humans feared. When a monster dies, their SOUL will disappears. And an incredible power would be need to take the SOUL of a living monster. ECHO FLOWER (FEMALE #1): But a special monster... A boss monster, their SOUL can persist for a few moments after death. A human could absorb this SOUL. ECHO FLOWER (MALE #2): But this has never happened. And now it never will. Hurt, beaten and fearful for our lives, we surrendered to the humans. When the seven of their greatest magicians and sorcerers sealed us underground in Mount Ebott with a magic spell. Anything can enter through the seal... but only beings with a powerful SOUL can leave. ECHO FLOWER (FEMALE #3): There is only one way to reverse this spell. If a hugh power, equivalent to seven human SOULS, attacks the barrier... It will be destroyed. ECHO FLOWER (MALE #1): But this place has no entrances or exits. There is no way a human could come here. We will remained trapped down here forever. However... there is a prophecy, The Angel... The one who has seen the surface... They will return, and the underground will go empty. (Frisk have finally reached to the tunnel as she was lead to the wooden bridge and feeling confused) FRISK: Strange... and very curious why did one of the flowers talking to each other that it was about the prophecy of the angel... Umm... Maybe it was just nothing, so I better make sure if... UNDYNE: I knew it... (Frisk shocked as she turned around that it was Undyne) UNDYNE: That human... the last human SOUL... the monsters will finally free from the underground. Now then human, you better come with me to the king... (she summoned her spear) or I shall get it to myself! (Frisk is ran for her life) UNDYNE: Wha?! HEY GET BACK HERE YOU PUNK! (runs after Frisk) (Undyne throwing her magical spears at her as Frisk was running away from her when she got to the dead end as it was lead to fall as Undyne cornered Frisk) UNDYNE: Alright then human, you won't be sent to the king or I don't even kill you... maybe the gravity does! (Undyne slashes the dead end bridge as it falls down including Frisk, then she fell and got hit on her head that she is very unconscious when the boy voice from before in the Ruins is heard) ???: Oh thank goodness, you are still alright... Hey it's okay, I don't bite. Please I can take you to my family that you will be fixed in no time... Umm? Chara? Wow... that's... that's a nice name.... my...... name......... is.......... (Frisk woken up as she was alright, she looked around that it was the garbage of the waterfalls like human stuff of wrecked tricycles, fridge, broken televisions, unused discs and many more) FRISK: Chara... strange name for giving by a family, I better make sure that I need to escape from the landfill. (She walk though the garbage as when Frisk saw the dummy in the Ruins before when Toriel trained her, as she found the tunnel when someone is heard) ???: YOU!!! FRISK: (turns around for someone) Who's is there? (The dummy is moving as it look very angry at Frisk when the dummy floats itself like a ghost) MAD DUMMY: YOU... I'M AM THE MAD DUMMY. A GHOST WHO LIVES INSIDE A DUMMY, YOU DID TO MY COUSIN WHO ALSO LIVES IN THE DUMMY AT THE RUINS. SOMETHING THAT YOU DID TO HIM AS YOU SAY "HELLO" AND YOU SCARED OUT OF HIM! FRISK: Why? I never did anything to your cousin, I was only saying a normal word that it didn't scared him and plus I haven't hurt him. MAD DUMMY: OH, YOU DO THINK I'M A LIAR? WELL THEN MAYBE I SHALL ATTACK YOU BY FORCE! MINI-DUMMIES TAKE THAT HUMAN FOR THAT EXCUSE! (The mini-dummies appears with the Mad Dummy as they shoot the wool's at Frisk as she dodges it when the wool's accidentally hit at Mad Dummy) MAD DUMMY: HEY YOU DUMMIES! WATCH WHEN YOU SHOOTING AT THE WOOL'S AT SOMEONE! (notices that Frisk realized) HEY YOU, FORGET WHAT I JUST SAID THAT. FRISK: Look Mad Dummy, it wasn't my fault because I felt so sorry for your cousin because I haven't realized. MAD DUMMY: I KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT APOLOGIZES, BUT I'M AFRAID THAT I ONLY HAD ONE EMOTION WAS MAD AND ANGER. SO... MINI-DUMMIES! (mini-dummies appears) I'M DECIDE TO... (The rain of water is appears out of nowhere as it hurts the Mad Dummy and even the Mini-Dummies) MAD DUMMY: GAHH! WHAT IS THIS?! ACID RAIN? NEVER MIND ABOUT THAT HUMAN, WE BETTER GET OUTTA HERE BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO GET BURNED. COME ON DUMMIES, LET'S GET OUTTA HERE. (Mad Dummy and Mini-Dummies were float away from the acid rain, when Napstablook is arrives) FRISK: Hey there Napstablook, really nice to see you again when you leave the Ruins. NAPSTABLOOK: frisk, i haven't notice you are in the waterfalls... i was going to my home that i can making my new dj music... so tell me... why are you here? FRISK: Well because I was going to find the entrance that will lead to the Hotlands, but Undyne was going to kill me if I cannot make it in time. NAPSTABLOOK: you saying hotlands... maybe i can lead you there... FRISK: Thanks Napstablook, so I will meet with Monster Kid again that we will to the Hotlands. NAPSTABLOOK: (smile) but first i have to get the new dj controller at the shop which it wasn't that far... FRISK: Alright then, so where is this shop? NAPSTABLOOK: it's called the Tem Shop. (Frisk and Napstablook walk as they found the Tem Shop where this place is populated by Temmies an dog and cat like) TEM #1: H0i! Im tEMMIE! An welcom to tem vilage! FRISK: Hi there Temmie, this is very strange.. TEM #1: U can taok to my frend ohter thare!. TEM #2: H0i, im tEMMIE! FRISK: (confused and talk to Napstablook) Hey Napstablook, why all Temmies speak poorly? NAPSTABLOOK: don't mind them, they always do... TEM #2: U can alo taok to ma ohter frend! BOB: Hi, My name is Bob. NAPSTABLOOK: alright... the shop is right there... (Frisk and Napstablook walk to the Tem Shop as they greet with Chang Tem who she was the shop owner) CHANG TEM: H0i! welcom to... da TEM SHOP!!! Ho can I heep u sir? NAPSTABLOOK: do you have the new dj controller that was on the sale? CHANG TEM: dJ C0NTR0ller? why yee, we d0 hav it on the sale. FRISK: Great! So tell me Chang, how much was it for the DJ Controller? CHANG TEM: tem tinks it coos 100 muns... NAPSTABLOOK: 100 golds... deal. (gives 100 gold to Chang Tem) here you go... CHANG TEM: WOA!! thas A LOT o muns... OKs!!!! now tem go to colleg and make u prouds!!! (Chang Tem gives the DJ Controller to Napstablook) NAPSTABLOOK: alright now frisk, it was time to reach hotlands as we can get to monster kid. FRISK: Awesome, thank you very much for your kindness Chang. CHANG TEM: bOI! (Frisk and Napstablook leaves Tem Village as they walking through the waterfalls) 3 - Previous - Next - 5 Category:Transcripts